


Revenge

by Bittodeath



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knife Play, M/M, Married Couple, Porn, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, implied past m-preg, intersex obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Based on the prompt Revenge for JastObi.Set in the King!Obi-Wan AU. Background not needed to enjoy this.
Relationships: Jaster Mereel/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201
Collections: JastObi





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger AU I have planned for JastObi (...yes, there _is_ a plot behind all of this). But this part is definitely just porn.

Obi-Wan walked into the cantina and most eyes settled on him. It wasn’t unusual, and frankly, hardly surprising, given he was wearing tight fitted synthleather pants and hardly any shirt at all – the thing was more of a net than a shirt, displaying most of his torso to curious eyes. His hair was pulled up in a loose bun, some strands framing his face, and he had quite a few blades hidden on himself.

He hardly ever got a chance to do something like that now, but there hadn’t been anyone good enough and discreet enough for this mission, so he had gone with Jaster. It was _not_ his fault that they had gotten separated, and he was pretty sure Jaster would find him anyway. He sat down at the counter and asked for a drink, feeling quite a few gazes lingering on him. He was obviously adorned as someone very rich’s arm candy, and he almost flinched when he recognized Quinlan at a table in the dark farther away. The Kiffar grinned and raised his glass, but made no other move, mindful not to compromise his mission.

He knew it the moment Jaster walked in and zeroed in on him, and couldn’t stop himself from grinning when he felt his husband’s gloved hand wrap around his bicep and haul him farther, in one of the backrooms of this quite seedy cantina.

“That was _not_ part of the plan”, Jaster growled, towering over him.  
“You found me”, Obi-Wan pointed out, looking up and into his generic helmet – this _beskar’gam_ was of lesser quality and, though it was his, it didn’t identify him as the _Mand’alor_.

Jaster’s grip tightened on him, and he ripped his helmet off to attach it to his belt. There was a storm in his dark eyes, and Obi-Wan felt himself melt a little. There was so much _possessiveness_ into that look, it made him feel wanted and cherished.

“I should rip all their eyes out for daring to look at you”, Jaster growled lowly, and Obi-Wan shivered.  
“It was I who misbehaved, surely _I_ deserve punishment much more than they do?” he replied, blinking lazily.

Jaster’s hand gripped his hair, releasing it from its bun and letting the long strands fall down his back.

“ _You_ , my darling, need to be reminded of who you fucking belong to”, Jaster bit back with a slightly feral sneer that made Obi-Wan’s toes curl. “Do you really think any of them could satisfy you the way I do?”

Obi-Wan’s pupils blew wide and his lips parted on a pant at the question. No, they couldn’t – if they weren’t Jaster, they couldn’t.

“Maybe I do need to remind you of how I can make you lose your mind”, Jaster wondered, and he was barely done talking that he’d pulled out a butterfly knife. “Don’t move, _cyare_ ”, he said softly, the extremely sharp blade easily slicing the crotch of his pants to ribbons, leaving him bare to the world – bare and wet and _hard_.  
“ _Fuck_ ”, Obi-Wan whispered softly, fingers scrabbling against the wall he was leaning on as Jaster pulled his legs apart at the thighs and knelt between them, looking up at him and eyeing his slit.  
“Let’s see if I can’t still make you scream my name”, Jaster said with a crooked grin, before diving between his thighs, thumbs pulling his lips apart so he could lick broadly at his sex, making him shiver.  
“Mmh”, Obi-Wan bit his lips hard to muffle the sound, throwing his head back against the wall and trying not to move his hips against Jaster’s mouth. “Mmh- Ah, Jaster”, he gasped, eyes flying open and fingers leaving the wall to curl into Jaster’s short hair as he rolled his hips to meet his tongue better. “Yes, yes, just like th- _Mmh_ , ah, Jaster, do that ag-” A gasp, halfway to a sob, “ _again_ ”, shrill, winding down as Jaster slowed and stiffened his tongue to drive it into him.

Jaster groaned as fresh slick filled his mouth, his lover close to orgasm already – of course he was, so soon after his heat, with Jaster very much determined to drag him crazy. He pulled away to take a breath and make sure Obi-Wan would drag in some air into his lungs, before getting back to work, drilling his tongue into the wet warmth, sliding its point back to his clit and giving it kitten licks, intent on eating him out until he was a sobbing mess.

“You want to come, darling?” he asked. “You want to come on my face?”

Obi-Wan trembled.

“Y-Your cock, Jaster, need it, need you i-in me.”  
“You asked so prettily”, Jaster crooned, biting gently at his inner thigh, fingers skimming over the very faint stretch marks on his stomach. “Now I want you to finger yourself open for me, love, while you suck me off.”

Obi-Wan let out a choked out sob while Jaster ripped his pants farther to get better access. It took barely any time at all to remove his codpiece and open his bodysuit to get his cock out – and _ka’ra_ was he hard, his little red-head was driving him crazy, as usual. Obi-Wan knelt right over his boot, though he knew better than to rub himself on it, and opened his mouth wide to take him in. It was a stretch, even for a Stewjoni mouth, and Obi-Wan’s eyes, which had already been glazed over, glazed even more.

As Jaster pushed into that welcoming mouth, and farther, into his throat, Obi-Wan did as he had asked and dragged his fingers into his wetness, fingering his cunt a bit before going farther and using his own slick to help his ass open. It needed only a bit more help than his cunt, and within seconds Obi-Wan was bouncing on his fingers to try and get some of the pleasure only Jaster gave him, moans muffled around Jaster’s cock, throat bulging with the size of it.

“Yes, like this, _cyare_ ”, Jaster praised him. “You’re very good for me, aren’t you, my Obi-Wan? I want to hear your voice, darling, I want everyone to hear your voice and know only _I_ can fuck you this good.”

As he said so, he dragged his lover up and manhandled him until he had his face to the wall, pulling his hips back so he could slide into him – tight and wet and hot, like always, stretching around the girth of his cock to accommodate him and gasping wetly from the desire coursing in his veins. Once he was seated in as deep as he could go while standing like that, Jaster took his glove off with his teeth and curled his arm around Obi-Wan’s hips, palm settling under his balls as two of his fingers plunged into his cunt.

His _cyare_ whined and rolled his hips – back into him, forward into his hand – searching for relief and finding none as pleasure became overwhelming, as the need for release became all he could think about.

“Like this, love”, Jaster purred, “let it out, let them all know how good you feel.”

Obi-Wan let out a sob and shivered, his voice steadily growing louder, though he seemed to have lost the ability to speak unless it was for panted “ _ah, ah, ah_ ” that were music to Jaster’s ears. He grunted, widened his stance and started to rock harder into him, feeling his own release closing in.

“Come for me, _ner cyare_. Come for me, _Obi’ika_ , on my cock. I know you love that.”

Obi-Wan came with a sob, ass and cunt twitching and spasming around him as he helped him through it, a wail dying soundlessly on his lips. Jaster held him close as he came too, deep within him, pulling out once he was done. Obi-Wan was boneless, only standing because Jaster was holding him, seed and slick a mixed mess around his crotch and dripping onto the legs of his ruined pants.

“You look wonderful like this”, Jaste murmured, kissing his ear and then his cheek. “Now, we really should get going.”  
“You ruined my pants”, Obi-Wan mumbled sleepily. “I liked this pair. And going back out like this might be a problem.”

Jaster rolled his eyes, and pulled a cloak from the bag he carried with him, draping it over Obi-Wan’s shoulders before lifting him up easily. Obi-Wan grumbled a bit before settling, and out they went – definitely dragging more gazes this time, Obi-Wan’s cries of pleasure having quite obviously been heard. Obi-Wan only flushed lightly, which was a testament of how far he’d gotten in his people’s culture.

“Let’s go home, _cyare_ ”, Jaster said, and Obi-Wan nodded.


End file.
